A Caribbean Romance
by Lucifina BloodRavyn
Summary: She was suffocating. The very sight of those pompous aristocrats leeching at her fathers kindness and hospitality... Augh! It was enough to make her want to throw herself off her balcony and dive head first into the warm bosom of the Caribbean Sea.


**Lucifina: My first shot at a Pirate's of the Caribbean fic. Don't laugh.**

**Disclaimer: Argh. I'm a pirate.**

**Note: I am not following any sort of movie plot-line, nor am I setting the time-line in any sort of manner following PotC or DMC, however the characters shall make themselves known in some way or another... and if I must, I will throw in the pairings accordingly... Gah!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Betrothal**

"Miss Ravyn."

The young woman, no older than thirteen, rolled her eyes as she looked up at the meek little maid who stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

She yawned. "What is it, Germaine?"

The scullery girl bowed her head, too far as usual. "Pardon me madam, but your father wishes to see you in his chambers."

Ravyn sighed heavily as she closed the novel she had been reading, a loud snap echoing through the quiet room causing Germaine to jump visibly.

"At ease, Germaine." Ravyn muttered as she shuffled past. Too-high heels and too-tight corset hindering her further than the stuffy old house did.

"Yes, miss Ravyn." She heard the maid call, and the shuffling of her dress, as she must have bowed once more behind her back.

The young teenager rolled her eyes once again as she tapped lightly on her father's chamber door.

**xXx**

Ravyn gaped at her father. "Marriage!" She exclaimed.

"He is a very respectable man, and of high stature. You two will-"

"I don't give a damn! There is no way in all the Caribbean that I will marry any man any time soon!"

Her father, a man of high morale and high standards, stared at her. He never gaped, he never blinked. He just eyed her levelly until she calmed down.

"Daughter," He steepled his fingers as he regarded her from behind his polished oak desk. "You are still under my charge, however you believe you are not, and as such you will do as I deem you to do. Now the commodore's son is a very noble man-"

"He's a full lifetime older than I!"

"Child, you will hold your tongue while I speak to you, is that clear?" His tone held an authority that could not be challenged. She had heard that voice many time's, and knew the consequences of disobeying it.

Ravyn forcibly lowered her gaze as she bowed her head and clasped her hands. "Yes sir."

Her father took a deep sigh. "Age aside, the arrangements have already been made. Soon as you are of age, you will wed the commodore's son."

Ravyn bowed her head once more as she turned and left the governors office.

This was not over. This was _far_ from over.

**xXx**

**-Three years later- **

A young woman of dark hair and pale complexion giggled as she ran through the rocks and the sand. Not far behind her, a young man of sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes trailed the female with a hearty laughter.

"Gotcha!" The boy exclaimed as he caught her by the waist. The young girl stumbled and fell, the boy landing on top of her, and the pair rolled down to the waters edge.

Their momentum lost, their bodies entangled in the wet sand and sea, the girl looked up into the boy's eyes as if staring into the Caribbean ocean itself.

The boy's breath came hard and ragged as he tried to speak to her. "Ravyn, I-"

An enormous wave crashed down upon them, cutting him off. When the water passed as the wave ebbed out to sea, Ravyn had taken his face in her hands and pulled him to her. Her lips were still on his as the water left them.

She smiled up at him as their kiss broke and he inched back from her. "I love you too, Gabriel." She whispered. Their lips met again as another wave captured their forms.

**xXx**

A tall woman was kneading bread as Ravyn stepped into the kitchens. "Out again, Miss Ravyn?" She called, hearing the young woman enter from the back as usual.

The girl's hair was still damp from the seawater, but her dress had dried in the sun. She had long since ditched the corset, however, so her dress was much looser than when she had left that morning.

The teenager smirked. "What was your first clue?"

"You smell of the sea." The woman accused as she left the room.

Ravyn just rolled her emerald eyes and fixed to bathe herself. She could still taste him on her lips.

**xXx**

"I missed you at breakfast."

Ravyn smiled daintily as she took the commodore's son's arm. "I felt faint and decided it best to rest till my strength returned." She told him, the lie coming easily to her mind as all the others had before. "I do hope my absence didn't trouble you, Lieutenant."

He nodded respectfully. "On the contrary, I am glad to see you are well and hadn't forced yourself to endure the morning." He pulled her chair out for her as she took her seat and situated herself. "It is good to see you now."

Ravyn folded her hands in her lap. "I thank you for your concern, and it pleases me to know I hadn't caused you any grief." She smiled slightly as he sat down across from her, next to his father. Once everyone was seated, the men started among themselves and the women all kept quiet, only nodding when it was appropriate.

Sitting there, listening to the men prattle on and on about politics and the economy, all she wanted was to be back on the beach with Gabriel. She didn't know how long she could endure the propriety.

As she looked up to meet the Lieutenant's gaze, she could have sworn she saw his face in the background. "Gabe?" She muttered.

Lieutenant Eriksson looked up at the name. "Pardon?" He looked questioningly at Ravyn.

Ravyn shook her head. "It's nothing." She smiled cordially, returning her attention to the table.

* * *

**Lucifina: This is my first shot at a Pirate's fic. No doubt you will all be wondering where Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow fit in. Well... Maybe they do and maybe they don't. That's for me to decide later. Ta for now! **

**As always, Review!**


End file.
